Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{-9}}{9^{-12}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ \dfrac{9^{-9}}{9^{-12}} = 9^{-9-(-12)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{-9}}{9^{-12}}} = 9^{3}} $